


The Day of the Shadows

by Ladyofthe_Alpha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Evil, Murder-Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofthe_Alpha/pseuds/Ladyofthe_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an unusual idea that I just had to write about!!!</p><p> </p><p>Evil Shadows! (Ooooh!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day of the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> So guys this is my first ever!!! Fan fic (if you wana call it that) so please please please!!!!!!! Tell me any and every comment because I really have no idea what I'm doing??? Thanks hope you like the story!!!

The day was shining, the birds were singing, the trees were dancing and the wind was playing games. Elamastu and Ganda were playing outside. They were rolling around in mud, ‘ruff ‘n tumble’ like boys do. They were having such a fun time. Elamastu didn’t even notice the day turning colder, when ganda showed him the dagger that he stole from his father. Ganda’s father hid it because it was powerful, and he was chosen to protect it. 

 

He failed. 

 

I remember it happening so clearly. Ganda dropped the dagger on my shadow. Ice cold water shot through my veins and everything went quiet, the wind had howled with pain and the trees started fighting. Clouds covered the sky and I had felt cold. There had been a cold presence a around me that day. I turned slowly as if to show I meant no harm, but what I saw was something I’ve seen many a time now. A shadow, my shadow, had eyes as black as a raven’s feather. Its body was a dark gray almost transparent and it was holding my dear friend Ganda. Ganda was gone, you could see that by looking through the window of his eyes, a body with no soul, no life. 

 

Many a year later Elamastu found out that he could now talk to his shadow it said its name was: Kirishna it was a god from the deep dark depths of hell. But he also found out that his shadow was hungry, I tried everything I could to stop it’s hunger but nothing ever worked, he would steal his fill from anyone who got too close. They would hunt a predator always in its element, it would slowly stretch away from me until it hurt to much not to follow, always on the hunt, he would play the game with his prey an eternal dance that has the hairs on the back of your neck stand tall. Then all that would happen is is touch and you were gone for ever. Now I know I am unstoppable, I’m a human with a shadow that kills. 

 

Elamastu had been very busy making more shadow creatures to keep him company the people he choose to have evil shadows were worthless, just homeless people, even though they’re evil he made more, not as powerful or as strong as him, but enough to put the world into chaos. He made a tribe of shadows he called the tribe Egatsu it means: The Shadows. He chose to live on a mountain they called it Mt Souliigorhm it means: Soul eater.

 

Elemastu realised the dagger he used to make the shadows can kill them as well. So he hid the dagger where no one could find it. He hid it in the deep dark depths of an abandoned well. The dagger and all its evil beauty will be lost forever where no one can see it. Elamastu gave it a name everyone will remember: Zack-roo. The dagger that changed the world.

 

So the shadows lived and the world turned red with blood and everywhere there was chaos. Every place you looked was war raged. The people were fighting the shadows because the shadows kept taking their life away from them. They fought with no success against the unstoppable Egatsu: with no man standing at the end.

 

Every human everywhere slipping into the void of death. Until there were none left. The world went silent the only living things were the last humans and their shadows. Even they got lonely. Missed the blood: the fighting, the feeling of beating the little humans at their own game.

 

Then some nights ago a shadow man died. They disappeared into the void more and more disappearing. This is what the shadows have been telling me. But I’m the only one who knows this. I am the first shadow; I made all of the shadows and now I am the one killing them. Now there is only me left . I’ve lived many years and now I know its time to go into the void. So I grab the dagger that made me, and stab. 

Cold pain is all I feel and then nothing. This is what happened to me: Elamastu the day shadows turned evil.


End file.
